Dimension Worlds
by Tenshiume
Summary: The lands of the Elvens and Humans finally combined with the Demons. Wars of the great times come along. Legolas and Misty find them selves along with InuYasha and the gang visited by two unusual girl, and one girl that seem oddly familiar.
1. Chapter 1

Friends and family turning on each other, either to help or destroy what they got; in a lost of anything around them or what will happen. Misty and Legolas leave the Main House, after the last adventure that was wrote. Both getting away from the terrible ordeals around them, but it seems that it was happening at the Academy. The Organization was uprising and the dark elves becoming powerful. Only one thing wonderful had happen, Naraku was nearly destroyed once more. However, more occasions started to happen. Soon everything seemed at happen while the two came upon much more than just these occasions. Tenshiume had lost everything except her family, but still held together. With Legolas' sister with them, and a new world that had opened to them, they meet two people that seems quite familiar to them.  
Our little adventure begins with Kenzie and Naomi, walking into school with Loren walking slowly behind them, for he was looking over his speech notes. "Must you keep reading them over and over, Loren?"  
"I must get a good grade on this, I must feel confident!"  
Naomi shook her head as they enter the school, but she wasn't looking forward when she felt a slight breeze. By the time she turned her head she was in a different land, Kenzie had notice it too. Loren bumped into them and nearly threw a fit, but soon noticed why they had stopped. "Where the hell are we?!" Naomi shrugged and looked at Kenzie hoping she would answer. The girl just shook her head, so the decided to explore, when they saw it was night here. Naomi stopped when she saw a man with long silver like white hair. She arched a brow and came running over to them. The man with long silver like white hair turned to her and aches a brow. "Tenshiume?"  
"What? No, I'm not Tenshiume." Naomi stood there with her arm crossed when Loren came running from a group of wolves that were attacking him. A girl with long brown hair that stood next toward the man, stopped them. She turned toward Loren and couldn't believe her eyes. Naomi sighed and looked at Kenzie, who was examining the girl. "Who are you, and why are you here?" The man finally spoke. Naomi looked at him and sighed heavily. "I'm Naomi, my friends, Kenzie, Loren, and I were just heading to our classes when we ended up here." Looking around, she was hoping she could find a way out. She didn't, all she saw was a hanyou with a black kimono around her. The man looked to her back to Naomi.  
"What the hell." Was the woman's response as she ran over to Naomi; the two gazed into each other eyes not what to think. Their thoughts were soon connected. _Who the hell are you?_ _I am Naomi, why do you look so much like me but different at the same time?_ The two glared at each other soon enough. Kenzie notice the same appearances of them.  
"Oooh, twins." Loren gulped at the thought of two Naomi's. The girl that stood by the man soon stepped forward and looked at Kenzie. "You look like my sister…" Everyone was getting confused as time went by. "Legolas, do you not think so?" The man shook his head. He glimpsed at the woman and Naomi, who were about to bit each other heads off. "Tenshiume, please…do not harm her…" Naomi soon grabbed Kenzie and Loren and walked off. A portal had appeared and Naomi didn't notice that it was a portal. _I'm going to follow the girl, even if they don't like it._ Tenshiume soon stepped away from the group and went walking toward the portal; Legolas has noticed and soon turned toward the brown haired girl named Misty.  
"We have to stop her, who knows what is in that world that Tenshiume might destroy."  
"Legolas, we shall go, but we must beware about this too, for it could be as dangerous there, than it is here." Legolas nodded his head toward Misty and they both soon started to walk slowly toward Portal…

Naomi was late for Spanish I, Kenzie was late for Art II, and Loren was late for his Geometry class. All of them tried their best to sneak into their classes, but their Teachers had noticed. Naomi was docked points, Kenzie was yelled at, and Loren was swept.  
"What had taken you, Naomi?" Mrs. Gleason had asked. Naomi kept quiet for she didn't want to bother the teacher with her questions, she decided best to work on her Piñata. She was nearly done when she noticed someone had smashed it. In disgusted, she turned toward Mrs. Gleason and complained, however, she wouldn't listen. Kenzie on the other hand was welcomed with open hands after she got yelled at. Everyone in the three students classes, wished to know why they were late. Naomi, Kenzie, or Loren wouldn't tell. Tenshiume walked into the school and exam it closely. Walking around and searched for Naomi. _The girl's scent is near…_ Getting closer, she open the door and Dustin fell backward for he was just pushed over. Naomi looked up from her seat and became angry. _What is SHE doing here?_ Getting up, she walked over to Tenshi.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Tenshi smirked at the girl and slightly pushed her with her finger. "I'm here to ask you how you got into my lands." Naomi glared at her, and Mrs. Gleason soon came over. "Please girls, don't fight, and may I ask who you are?" Tenshi didn't answer, she just stood there glaring at Naomi. Everyone was silent and watched the two that looked a like, glare at each other. "If you are two fight, go to the principal's office." Tenshiume sneered, but notice Naomi had taken off. Following, she followed Naomi to the sophomore hall.  
"Stop following me!"  
"No! I wish to know who you are and to know why you look like me!" Tenshi and sneered at the girl.  
Kenzie soon raised her had to go to the bathroom, when she went downstairs, she saw Naomi being thrown down the hall, nearly knocking Kenzie over. Tenshiume came running at Naomi, who got up but was once more thrown back to the ground. She went sliding into the Computer Lab's door. Mr. Kranhold came out and soon Mrs. Gregg came too. The bell rang and students came out to see Tenshiume with poison glowing out of her claws. Everyone were standing there shock. Most thought they were going to die until they notice Naomi went at Tenshi and knocked the hanyou off the ground. Kenzie stood there and soon went into her locker. "Look guys! Let us dance!" She tried her best to have everyone attention on her as Naomi and Tenshi fought, Mr. Evjen soon came and saw what was going on and called out for Matt Hess. Mr. Agnew tried his best to get the two from fighting, but nearly got his head chopped off. Loren came to go to his next class but soon became wide eye when he saw Tenshi, who had thrown Naomi out the doors. The two soon came back in, with Naomi crashing into the walls.  
Legolas and Misty stepped out and saw the hole that came through. Misty shrieked quietly as she saw the group of kids around seeing that one of their classmates getting beaten. Tenshiume soon came flying back, with Naomi arm cut and blood all over her. She came out and went to her locker and pulled out a blade that she had kept in there. Mr. Evjen soon was yelling at her for having it, but she didn't care for being yelled at. Tenshiume smirked and brought out her own fang and attacked Naomi. The two blades clashed into each other. Matt Hess was petrified to even step forward. The two continued to fight, with everyone getting evacuated from the school. Soon a enormous explosion occurred out side, and it wasn't Tenshi or Naomi, it was some strange creatures that had appeared. Legolas, Misty, and Tenshi soon ran over to the area to see what it was, but couldn't figure it out. _What kind of creatures are these?_ Naomi soon came along to see the creatures.  
"They are trying to destroy my school! We must stop them!" Naomi looked at the two before her. Legolas and Misty looked at and soon at Tenshi who was already fighting the creatures. All four went at it, they were defeating the weak enemies, but more continued to come. _Where are they coming from?_ Tenshi looked at Misty and she shook her head. "Child, follow us!" Naomi watch the three disappeared into a portal. Naomi followed behind hoping this would help, as she stepped through the portal. It was cold but warm at the same time as she stepped into a different dimension. A man soon grabbed her and a blast of light happen, and soon all went dark…  
To be continued…

Author Notes: Tenshiume is © Namika, Misty is © Kenzie, and Legolas © Lord of the Rings


	2. Chapter 2

As Naomi was grabbed into that dimension, the girl struggled to be free. She soon looked up to see that she was being held by someone she didn't even know. Tenshiume came at the man and sliced at his arm, letting Naomi go.  
"How pathetic…I wasn't suspecting this…it is Axel…I thought I killed you." The man smirked at the hanyou that stood there. Misty and Legolas ran over to Naomi and brought her some distance away from Axel and Tenshi's fighting.  
"Please do not be scared."  
"Scared!? How could I be scared when I don't even know where I'm at! What I am right now is angry!" The girl got up and looked at Tenshi who was fighting with much anger in her body. That girl…she reminds me of me…I fight with anger as my strength. Misty and Legolas looked at Naomi for a while, but soon grabbed her by the arm, but she wouldn't budge.  
"Come on you, we have to get going!" Axel soon brought out a ring of fire around them all, and the only way to escape it was to run to the open part. "Come on now! Do you want to die?!" Naomi soon let them drag her away, she saw the portal that she so badly wished to go back into, but she had to draw the creatures that were attacking her school, away.  
It was too late before she noticed her pants where burning. Groaning in horror, she began to smack the pant leggings to stop the flames. Her ankles had been burnt and she nearly went into tears for the pain, but held them tightly. Misty and Legolas brought Naomi to an Academy that was beyond any beauty Naomi had ever seen. Her eyes widen with the wonders that lay inside.  
As the two pushed open the door, they brought her to the Healing Wing to get her ankle checked at. They soon bumped into a man in a red Kimono. Legolas spoke to him for a while and the man took off in a hurry and disappeared. Naomi blinked wondering where the man was going. Her heart was pounding as the pain her ankle resign even deeper into her skin. Tears silently went down her cheeks as she was place on a bed of the Healing Wing. Misty looked at her and smiled.  
"Don't worry, everything going to be fine. Everything should go smoothly if you don't move, and get enough sleep."  
Naomi stared at the girl for a long time before she saw that a beautiful elf maiden came. "You must drink this as I attend your wounds, but it might be a while, for I see you could have got some poison into your wound." Naomi looked at the liquid in the drink and rather not drink it at all, but Legolas forced it down here. She wanted to spit it out, but Legolas held his hand there tightly for her to swallow. The liquid slid down her throat and burned, with a tingling feeling wrapping around the esophagus. When Legolas let go of her mouth, she was going to retort to him, but soon everything became blurry and her eyes wouldn't focus. Slowly she drifted off to sleep…

Kenzie and the students were forced into their 3rd Hour after Naomi, Misty, and Legolas disappeared. Slowly walking into Mr. Agnew's room, Kenzie looked at the desk behind her. _Where could she gone?_ Turning around to focus on her school work, Mr. Agnew's voice rang out in the room, making her wince slightly. His voice was hard and angry, and yet it was kind at the same time. Looking up she noticed Agnew was looking at the door of the class room. Everyone soon turned in their seats to see who he was looking at. Kenzie decided to look at it too, and saw a man in a Red Kimono. Arching a brow, she went back to her homework, but soon she felt a hand on her shoulder, tightly it tugged on her and pulled her out of her chair.  
"Hey! Let go of me!" She struggled to get out of his grasp, and Mr. Agnew soon came and told the man to let her go, but the man just pushed the teacher out of the way and took off with Kenzie over his shoulder, with her screaming out her wits. All the students soon began to panic and ran to the principal, but it was too late. The man in the red kimono and Kenzie had disappeared.  
When they went through the portal Kenzie felt like she was going to be sick, the pressure was horrible, and made her want to throw up. Her voice was lost, and every inch of her body was aching in pain as they walked through the portal. As they exit, it was like coming back to life. Kenzie inhale a fragrance that was different then her home. Turning slightly she saw the beautiful Academy before her, and soon heard a yell from one of the windows.  
"Well, it seems they got the girl healing for sure." The man's voice was harsh, but gentle, and Kenzie grew a liking of him, but for him having her in his grasp.  
Misty came running around waving her arms around, she had fright in her eyes as she ran toward the man.  
"InuYasha stay out of the Academy! Tenshiume isn't please that we kept the girl that looked like her." InuYasha growled and dropped Kenzie.  
"Ow…" Kenzie rubbed her lower back as Misty helped her up. "That wasn't nice InuYasha!" The girl yelled after the man that took off running.  
"What kind of creature is he?"  
"A half dog demon…his niece is the one that looks like your friend…"  
Kenzie eyes widen as she soon just remembered the look on the two girls' faces as they stared at each other. "We must bring Naomi back though!"  
"It might not be safe for her…or you now…the Organization probably knows that they are both strong, but one just a hanyou and the other is a human. Has your friend fought great battle before?"  
Kenzie shook her head. "No, she only fought with words, not with fist…except with her sister and brothers." Misty shook her head. "Then how can she handle the beating of a half demon?"  
That was the question for Kenzie too. "Let me see her please…it sound safe now."  
Misty looked at Kenzie and sighed. "I guess it can't be helped. Come with me." Kenzie followed the wolf demon all the way toward the Emerald Gates the shone with pride. Kenzie was awed with this and followed Misty into the Academy where they found Tenshiume being tackled toward the ground. Naomi was being held by Kagome as she yelled at Tenshi for attacking her. Kenzie soon ran over to Naomi, who was shocked to see her.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were still at the school…"  
"I was, but InuYasha brought me here…" She pointed to the man in the red Kimono. Naomi's became hard as she glimpse at him.  
"I wish to leave this place…"  
"I'm sorry, but you can't you must stay for a while…the portals are all closed up until we make sure all those creatures stayed out of that world, and besides…there are more portals out there, but we don't know where they are all at…we were hoping you can help us." Naomi looked at Misty with displeasure. Kenzie looked at Misty in a different view though.  
"I would love to help!"  
"Are you nuts MacKenzie?"  
"Maybe, but heck if I know, I think it will be fun! Naomi you know we always role played these sorts of adventures, but now we can actually go and do them!" Kenzie squeal with happiness. Naomi couldn't help but give a light smile.  
"You are right, let us join this conquest that is in hold for us."  
Misty soon smiled and beckoned them to follow her, as the men keep Tenshiume down. However, Naomi was able to hear what the girl had said.  
"I will not rest in peace until those two are out! I shall not have people stay here, for they may be just spies that look exactly like those that are strong." Naomi sighed but was glad that she had one of her friends with her. Kenzie was someone to always hang with if you are bored, and here she was bored, but didn't want to do anything until time came. Misty brought them to a beautiful hut that was out side of the Academy's yards. Misty opened the door and the rooms resemble their houses. Naomi ran to a room on the right to find a beautiful set room with all her favorite creatures. Kenzie ran to the room on the left to find the same thing, but of her liking.  
"It seems the hut knew about what your lives were like before you enter this home. Well you are staying here…and your homework and all that stuff shall be good with." "What do you mean?"  
"Well, isn't it obvious? We are going to send a note to your principal saying you two are going on couple months or so trip and need to do home school." Kenzie and Naomi groan in horror. Misty looked at the two with amusement. "Do not worry; we have the greatest tutors that we can give you."  
"What if they don't know our anatomy and so on?" Naomi asked Misty.  
Misty laughed and waved a hand as she disappeared. The girl walked over to Legolas who ask her why she was laughing, she told him about the two girls, and they both laughed slightly, but soon looked up at the hut.  
"Do you think it was a good idea to take them?"  
"I don't know, but they might be able to tell us what comes out of their world into ours." Legolas looked at the hut as the light began to dim slightly.  
Kenzie and Naomi soon were sitting on the couches in the Main room looking at books and symbols they never saw before. Kenzie was soon felling slightly uncomfortable.  
"Hey, Naomi, what do you think is going to happen if we get ourselves into a terrible situation?" The girl shrugged and read through. "We might have to train, you know? What are you good at anyways? Any physical actions?" Naomi looked up to see Kenzie in distress. "You don't, do you?" Kenzie nodded her head, and Naomi sighed. "Well, let see here, if we had some sticks…or something to practice…I could teach you some techniques." Kenzie smiled broadly. "That would be excellent!"   
Naomi got up and went looking for a couple sticks when she found some shape as swords. "Found some, here." She threw the extra to Kenzie, her nearly dropped it on her foot. "My bad." Naomi shook her head and brought her wooden stick up. "Let see how good you are at the moment." Kenzie squeal as Naomi attack, she brought her sword up, but not quick enough to block Naomi's attack; her shoulder was smashed by Naomi's sword.  
"Don't go rough!"  
"I have to! If you ever read Eragon, your opponent won't go easy on you, so nor will I."  
Kenzie sighed and knew she couldn't go against her friend's wish. The two fought until the Sun began to rise, and they both soon noticed it. Their energy was up and they didn't even sleep. Stepping out side, the two were covered in sweat from the fighting.  
"You are getting better, but night practice will do, for now…we must eat." Naomi soon threw her stick into the hut, and Kenzie followed. They two walked down the hill toward the Academy, dazed by the morning sun's light embedding into the palaces beauty.

To be continued…. Author Notes: Tenshiume is © Namika, Misty is © Kenzie, and Legolas © Lord of the Rings


	3. Chapter 3

Naomi stepped into the Academy with the light gleaming through the Rosy Windows. Letting the light touch her skin, she turned her attention to Kenzie. The girl was admiring the elven boy that was hanging around Misty, but wouldn't say a word. Laughing slightly she tapped Kenzie on the shoulder and looked toward the other direction to see the Inu Hanyou.  
Tenshiume was snarling deeply at the sight of Naomi, the two made contact in the eye and a shock of anger came from them both. Soon enough InuYasha brought a hand over Tenshiume's eyes and dragged her away form the area. Naomi would stand there looking dumb witted for the time being until the maiden came.  
"You must be starving, what may I get you?"  
Kenzie thought for a moment and wondered if she could go to the kitchen, on the other hand, Naomi wanted to have some alone time, she was a bit confused of what was going on around her. Taking her leave, she left her friend with the elf maiden. As she stepped into the sun light of the beautiful Academy, she would stuff her hands into her pockets and bring her eyes toward the ground. _What is going on…I thought this wasn't to happen…I thought this to be a dream…and a game._ Looking toward the fighting arena, she would remember everything of in her past dreams, but many frighten her. With her eyes sincere, she remembered a dream of a man in a black cloak grabbing her into a portal just like when she entered this world. The chills would run down her spine at the thought. _How many more dreams will be coming true?_   
"Excuse me…would you be Naomi?"  
Turning toward the voice, she saw the man in the silver kimono with black armor. His eyes were warming with a stern look. Naomi's heart began to race swiftly for she felt frighten by his appearance. Holding her fist tightly in her pockets, she slowly nodded her head.  
"I'm Lord Sesshoumaru. I wish to speak with you, follow me."  
Gulping, she followed the dog demon. Her blood was pulsing through her body as she walked along side with him. Occasionally she would glance towards her surroundings. Her heart was still pounding with her palms sweating in her pockets. Her eyes were cold and frighten as she walked past each door way of the Academy. Wondering where this _Lord_ Sesshomaru was taking her, she would only panic silently to her self. Soon enough they enter the Library, Naomi was slightly awed by it for there was millions of books beyond her standards. She couldn't believe her eyes, but soon enough her eyes became hard and cold when she saw Tenshiume. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her into a chair. Going to a chair him self, he waited for a while; soon enough someone on the upper hedge of the library spoke, with his voice booming through the area.  
"It is a miracle of what can happen during someone's life…even if it is normal." A man with long silver and black hair came walking down the stairs with a book.  
"Naomi L. Schafer…also know as Knight-Schafer. Born on January 13, 1990 in the Flandreau Hospital, moved 3 times in Flandreau, then to Sinai, then to Brookings with two homes to live, then finally your last destination, Sisseton; at the moment you have 9 animals, but soon will loose one and then gain a new…"  
"Hey! How—"  
"Hush child, I'm not done yet. You have dreams, also visions of your life that comes towards you. You feel the pain of some of your dreams and ache for some time. When funerals occur you feel weak in the knees and feel like dying your self."  
The man looked toward Naomi who had gone pale in the face. _How does he know of this, who is he, where am I, what is this all about!?_   
"They call me Makoto…I'm the Elder Elf here, and I run this Academy." The man's gentle warming silver eyes gleamed toward Naomi's brown ones. The girl was lacking in oxygen and couldn't breathe, she felt lost here.  
"How…how do you know this?"  
"In this Academy, we always keep records of those that have some kind of, how can I put it…power…"  
"I have no kind of power…I'm just…_spiritual_."  
Naomi sighed and relaxed in her seat. Turning her eyes toward the table, she slightly chuckled. _I'm nothing compared to Tenshiume. _  
_Indeed you are not, girl._ Naomi looked toward Tenshiume for a while knowing she was reading her mind. Sighing deeply, she shrugged.  
_What else can I say?  
You are worthless and need to return home.  
I can say I want to go home, but I'm not worthless.  
You are too, for you won't accept your fate.  
Oh hush up, you won't accept yours either._  
Tenshiume soon shot up and looked toward Naomi. The girl would chuckle once more, knowing she would have done the same if she was with Tenshiume in her own world, but that was enough said in her own mind.  
"Lord Makoto! You think this…_filth_ has some kind of power?"  
"Well, of course, she is your other half."  
Tenshiume and Naomi looked at each other for al long time then. Their eyes met to show they had similarities, and their hair was similar too. Facial figure was the same with the structure strong and sturdy. Both of their hearts seem to be beating the same rhythm then.  
"You must be joking me!"  
"I am not…"  
"You have to pulling my leg."  
"Do you feel the pain?"  
"It a figure of speech." Naomi looked at Makoto for a long time with nothing in her face.  
"Oh…I…you have the sarcasm as Tenshiume." Makoto was slightly red in the face now. Turning his figure toward Sesshomaru, he brought a hand to him.  
"Naomi…Tenshiume…you both must work together…"  
"Why?"  
"Yeah…why? What we have to work together for?"  
"You must understand the circumstance that is going on here."  
"Not really…" Tenshiume brought a hand behind her head as she laughed slightly. Turning her eyes toward her father, she gave a small smile for a while. "I'm sorry if I don't understand anything."  
"You _are_ worthless…"  
Tenshiume turned toward Sesshomaru with sorrow in her eyes now, as Naomi sat there looking at the book that held her history. It told everything about her, and what she had done to succeed in life and everything. The girl's heart warmed with joy knowing she was helping even when she was getting in trouble. Looking toward Makoto, she gave a welcoming smile as she turned her attention toward the picture that now set on the cover.  
"Whoa…I never remember taking that." It showed her walking down a dark street with her sweater that her sister put her memorial of their grandma on. Naomi's heart would leap remember that day. She had a terrible that day and wanted out on everything.  
Closing her eyes, she would remember what happen, on that day. The day when she found out she was worthless toward some of her classmates, and they hated her. Most feared her of her strength, other's thought of her as a freak, knowing so much of the traditional ways; with her knowing of the old ways of an ordinary Japanese person. Opening her eyes she sighed knowing something was behind all this, and she was about to find out.  
"Lord Makoto…did _they_ know that I'm part of Tenshiume?"  
"No…they didn't…but now they know for your strength equals her when you fought her at your school. They must had watched and noticed you are some of Tenshiume's weakness."  
Naomi was now playing with her hands under the table. Bringing her eyes toward it for a while she would think. Her head was hurting and the pulse against her skull was making it worst. Trying to think clearly, she would slowly get up, but her vision would get blurry. Tenshiume would only look toward the girl with displeasure but noticed she was in pain.  
"Naomi…you should not over do yourself."  
"I have to…Native American's don't give up 'cause of a pain in the head."  
Tenshiume eyes became stern then as she went over to Naomi, twirling her seat around she looked into the girl's eyes. "_We_ are the same, _we_ get the same pains one way or the other, you can't keep this pain forever, and you must rid of it. There is a lot on your mind, I know. By the gaze in your eyes, I can tell that you are thinking too much. It is best that you sleep. Until then this meeting is on hold."  
Naomi sighed and soon Tenshiume escorted her back to the hut. Lying down with the covers over her head, Naomi laid there with more thoughts coming into her head. She was so confused she couldn't think clearly anymore. Tears would soak into her pillow as the pain of her head continued to pound against her skull. The Pain was so unbearable, she couldn't help but groaning in pain. Misty was near and heard the girl.  
Going into the hut, she walked toward Naomi's room and opened the door. It was dimly light, and she could tell where the shadow figure of Naomi was. Walking over she brought a hand to the covers and took it off. The pillow was soaked with tears and sweat as Misty turned her gaze toward the girl.  
"Are you all right?"  
"No…my head is killing me…" Naomi would not open her eyes as she laid there. Misty would only stroke the girl's head slightly, with the light touch would give a shock pain toward Naomi. She would only wince but not cry out. Her eyes were swollen from the tears that were shredded. Misty knew that pain had to be horrible. Calling for Legolas, the boy came and picked up Naomi.  
Heading toward the Hospital Wing once again, Legolas would look at Naomi, who had gone all pale and shaking severely. When they enter the Maiden was still there and had place a bed where Naomi once was before. Noticing that she was back, she got to work.  
Legolas brought Naomi to the bed and place her there. Covering her up with the warm blankets, he would turn his gaze on her. Seeing there her bright brown eyes were dimming into the darkness. "It pains me to see someone from a different world suffer like this…I think it was best we didn't bring her here."  
"I think she been suffering this for ages, Legolas…look at her…it doesn't look like it happened over night. She could have been suffering from this for a long time."  
Legolas looked down onto Naomi, knowing nothing of the girl; he worried for her, just as if he worried of Tenshiume. They were both the same age…Tenshiume and Naomi, but it seemed that Naomi was suffering some thing horrible.  
"Legolas, you think it best to bring that girl back to her home?"  
"You mean the other? Yes…it is best…it seems she missing it deeply…however…Naomi must stay…"  
"I will have it arrange then." Misty swiftly left, with Legolas still by Naomi.  
"What is wrong brother?"  
"She has these unbearable pains in the head. She is shaking severely, and sweating uncontrollable."  
"Brother…she suffering from something of a terrible pass…also known as a tumor in her world." The girl stepped toward Naomi and brought a hand toward the girl's head. "It is indeed so far a tumor…small, but able to make someone on unbearable sick."  
"Maemi…do something for her please, I don't know if this is true or not…but if she dies…Tenshiume will become weak."  
"What do you mean, brother?"  
"Not now, I tell you later. Please help her."  
"Right brother."  
Maemi went to work as Legolas was soon kicked out of the area. Turning his eyes toward the closing door, he turned his attention toward Tenshiume who was leaning against a wall.  
"How is she?"  
"Very weak…"  
"Will she be able to live through?"  
"I don't know…if you believe in her I guess."  
"I do…she is me on the other side, isn't she?"  
"Well…I suppose…"  
"Then it is settled, you go and I will stay, I shall wait. I shall train her to protect her self too."  
Legolas nodded as he soon left Tenshiume, who silently cried to her self.  
Author Notes: Tenshiume, Maemi, and Makoto is © Namika, Misty is © Kenzie, and Legolas © Lord of the Rings, InuYasha and Sesshomaru © Rumiko


End file.
